


Freedom at Last

by TheNewOrchestra



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: Especially Skid and Pump dammit, Everyone Needs A Hug, Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Uncorruption, maximum fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewOrchestra/pseuds/TheNewOrchestra
Summary: A grueling battle against a seemingly unstoppable corruption ends happily.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Freedom at Last

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: This was inspired by the "Uncorrupted/Saving" series by Blantados, which basically pulls an "UNO reverse card" on the "Corruption/Evil" series by PhantomFear.
> 
> Specifically this vid is what inspired me to make this fic: https://youtu.be/MEnwuYuj8Xg.
> 
> You got all that? Good. Hope you enjoy this short one-off!

Hopeless. Unthinkable. Impossible. Unstoppable.

These were all words you could've used to describe what it was like trying to fight off the corruption that spread throughout the entire town. Or, you could've... if the Boyfriend hadn't broken himself and his girlfriend free from it. And now, here they were, at the old abandoned house where they corrupted Skid and Pump... They were either going to do the exact opposite of that, or die trying... They ran into the house, and within seconds, they found them. Skid and Pump, nearly unrecognizable. Their heads then turned a full 180 degrees to stare straight at the Boyfriend and Girlfriend, "Look, Pump! It's them, our friends!" "Yeah, but they look different... they don't look like us anymore." "We gotta fix that!" The Boyfriend stood his ground, "Beep bap boop bah, beba pweebo baba! (Oh no you won't, we're gettin' you guys outta there!)" Skid and Pump tilted their heads, as if they couldn't understand a lick of what the Boyfriend said, then lunged at them...

\-------------------------

It was a long and grueling battle. The fight had knocked Skid and Pump unconscious, but even before they were knocked out, the Boyfriend could see the relief in their eyes as the corruption sloughed off of them, like a snake shedding its old skin. As the last of the corruption shed from Pump's body, it seemed to gain a mind of its own, almost staring at the Boyfriend and Girlfriend, before lurching towards them. The Girlfriend suddenly pulled out a gun from out of nowhere, and began to blindly shoot at it, causing the corruption to seemly screech in pain as it died off. The Boyfriend was stunned at this sudden act, but most of all by the gun itself, "...Beeba BAAbo dah?! (...Who gave YOU a gun?!)" The Girlfriend shrugged as she put the gun away, "It was a gift from my father." The Boyfriend stood there, perplexed, before shaking it off, "...Bah. Bee, ba skdoo dabba bee? (...Yeah. Okay, so who's next?)" Just then, the two began to hear groans from Skid and Pump as they awoke.

At first, they looked at their surroundings, as if not knowing where they were. They then looked at each-other, seeing that they were both freed from the corruption. Their expression was a combination of disbelief and happiness, "...S-Skid?" "...Pump...?" They then smiled and tackle-hugged each-other, tears of joy streaming down their faces as they expressed their relief, "Skid! We're free! They saved us!!" "I missed you so much, Pump! Let's never trust that mean lemon ever again!" The Boyfriend and Girlfriend couldn't help but smile as they watched the two hug each-other tightly, as if afraid that if one let go of the other, they'd both end up dead. The Girlfriend then turned to the Boyfriend, "Come on, Boyfriend... We've got a town to save." The Boyfriend nodded at her, and the two began to walk out, but they were suddenly tackle-hugged by the Spookeez, their tears of joy dripping down onto their clothes.

At first, they were stunned, but they couldn't help but hug back as Skid and Pump cheered, "You saved us! Thank you!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" "Is there anything we can do to repay you? Come on, there has to be something!" The Boyfriend and Girlfriend thought about it, before the Girlfriend spoke up, "Why don't you come with us? You can stay by our sides and help us free everyone!" Skid and Pump nodded at that, "Yeah! That sounds great!" "Let's go save everyone from that mean demon!" The Boyfriend and Girlfriend then stood up, and walked out of the house, the two spooky kids in tow. This was going to be a long quest, but at least they had some help now. Meanwhile, just outside the window, the Lemon Demon was watching the whole thing. He sighed, "I should've known something like this would happen... Oh, well. That battle was easy. In time, they WILL fall to the Corruption. And I will see to it personally, if I have to..."


End file.
